1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to controlling televisions and other media devices using gestures.
2. Description of Related Technology
Initially, televisions were controlled using predefined function buttons located on the television itself. Wireless remote controls were then developed to allow users to access functionality of the television without needing to be within physical reach of the television. However, as televisions have become more feature-rich, the number of buttons on remote controls has increased correspondingly. As a result, users have been required to remember, search, and use a large number of buttons in order to access the full functionality of the device. More recently, the use of hand gestures has been proposed to control virtual cursors and widgets in computer displays. These approaches suffer from problems of user unfriendliness and computational overhead requirements.